vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Azura (Fire Emblem Heroes)
|-|Young Songstress= |-|Lady of the Lake= |-|Lady of Ballads= |-|Celebratory Spirit= |-|Vallite Songstress= Summary A heroine from the world of Fire Emblem Fates, Azura is one of the heroes that can be summoned by Kiran (Fire Emblem). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, 2-B to 2-A '''via Environmental Destruction | '''Low 2-C Name: Azura Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Half Human and half Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled Lance and Axe Wielder), Magic, Statistics Amplification (Via Player Wheel and Book of Shadows (Both Grant +3 SPD and multiple skills to her allies), Statistics Reduction (With Book of Shadows, inflicts Atk/Spd/Def/Res-4 on foe during combat.) Skilled Pegasus Rider. | All previous abilities to a far greater degree, Creation (Dream World and infinite versions of her relatives to fight on her side), BFR (Can forcefully transport the opponent into the dream world), Summoning (Stated by Loki to be able to summon any version of herself at will). Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to Alfonse, who can break brick walls and battle soldiers with heavy armor), Multiverse level to Multiverse level+ with Environmental Destruction (Comparable to "Marth" and the rest of the Order of Heroes, who can stop Tempest, an event that merges and destroys a countless to infinite number of "Worlds") | Universe level+ (Created the Dream World) Speed: Superhuman (Can keep up with soldiers on horseback), Higher with Aerobatics 3 (Allows Azura to move to a space adjacent to any infantry, armored, or cavalry ally within 2 spaces) | Superhuman Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Comparable to Alfonse, who can take blows from enemies that can break brick walls and battle soldiers with heavy armor) | Small Building level (Same as before) Stamina: Very high | Unknown Range: Extended melee range with Axes and Lances, Multiple meters with Magic, Higher while mounting a Pegasus, Universal+ via Dream World. Standard Equipment: Hagoita+, Urðr, Sapphire Lance+, Book of Shadows and Prayer Wheel. Intelligence: High (incredibly skilled Axe, Lance, and Magic User, Skilled singer and dancer) Weaknesses: Weapon Disadvantage (Swords are strong against Axes are strong against Lances are strong against Swords.) and Bows while mounting a Pegasus. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dream World:' Azura can create a realm universe-sized realm and she can bring the opponent into this world and destroy it at will. *'Triangle Adept 3:' Azura will become 20% Stronger when fighting a Lance or Sword user, but will become 20% weaker if she fights an opponent with Weapon Advantage over her. *'Gray Waves:' Grants another action to target ally, and if the target is an infantry or flying ally, a target can move 1 extra space. (That turn only. Does not stack. Cannot target an ally with Sing or Dance. This skill treated as Sing or Dance.) *'Sapphire Lance+:' Azura will become 20% Stronger when fighting a Lance or Sword user, but will become 20% weaker if she fights an opponent with Weapon Advantage over her. Key: Base | Within the Dream World Note: For the Fire Emblem Fates version, go to Azura (Fire Emblem) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Emblem Category:Characters Category:Lance Users Category:Axe Users Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summons Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Glass Cannons Category:Nintendo Category:Video Game Characters